


Kitten Food

by ZaliaChimera



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Panties, Porn, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaliaChimera/pseuds/ZaliaChimera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Wash’s job to feed their kitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Food

“Washington!” Tex’s sharp voice comes from the bedroom. Wash sighs, his shoulders slumping a little as he sets down the pieces of the rifle he’d been cleaning and stands up. 

“What is it?” It’s not a ‘we’re under attack’ voice. He recognises that. Would be in there and armed already if it was that. It’s not the ‘let me bend you over and fuck you now’ voice either, because yeah, you bet he’d be in there like a shot if it was.

“Your kitten needs feeding.”

Wash feels the flush creep slowly up his cheeks at the implication. He is not virginal. Is not shy. Is generally up for anything. But something about this makes him squirm in the most pleasant of ways and drags heat to his cheeks.

He goes to lean against the door to the bedroom, looking in. Tex is there, sprawled out on the bed in shorts and sports bra. The kitten is in her lap. All five-plus feet of him plus tail and ears somehow curled up small enough to fit. There’s a fresh bruise on his neck, doubtless sucked and nipped there by Tex’s teeth. Wash licks his lips at the sight, the bolt of lust going right through him. Fuck.

“Why is it,” he says, folding his arms over his chest, “that whenever he needs something like that, he’s my cat?”

Her smile is a flashfire glint of white teeth and she curls her fingers in the kitten’s hair. “You know why.”

“Right.” He hates how his voice comes out as a squeak.

He crosses over towards the bed. They’d sprung for a king size and he’s still not sure how they’d managed to get it into the house. When he’s close enough, Tex reaches out and fists her hand into his t-shirt, dragging him down for a rough kiss that’s all teeth and tongue and hunger. Wash whines against her lips, kisses back just as eagerly until his lips are humming with the pressure.

Of course Church, being an asshole, makes an asshole cat when he wants to be. Oh sure, he can be cute as he pleases, will sit for hours to be petted and curl up across both their laps. But Wash is pretty sure he’s caught him knock stuff off tables just for the hell of it, and he’ll shove tablets and books out of the way when he wants attention.

Which is why it’s only half a surprise when Wash feels the kitten’s claws dig into his stomach.

“Ow, hell, the fuck did you do that for?” He pulls away from Tex and glares down at the kitten.

The kitten smirks back at him, leans back off Tex’s lap and across the bed, his cock outlined through the think material of the satiny panties, and says, deliberately, “Meow.”

Wash shares a look with Tex, who shrugs and tucks a strand of blond hair back behind her ear. “Don’t look at me, rookie, he’s your damn cat.”

He lets out a breath, a sharp huff, then crawls onto the bed anyway, his jeans starting to feel too tight. The kitten is on his back and Wash reaches for his belly to stroke it, fingers meeting smooth warm skin. Immediately Church digs nails into his hand hard enough to leave crescent nail marks, and drags his hand up to his mouth. Then it’s a flick of his tongue against the pads of Wash’s fingers, the curl of it around them, and the slow suck as Church drags one into his mouth.

Wash’s breath stutters, his mouth going dry as Church drags his tongue across his knuckles. His eyes, electric blue, meet Wash’s, and the kitten makes no attempt to hide his grin.

“Get on with it.” Tex kicks him in the ass with one socked foot, and she means to be gentle, but it still sends him sprawling forward and he catches himself on all fours over Church. “Kitten won’t wait forever to get fed.”

“Yeah, Wash,” Church says. “The kitten is hungr- ow!”

“Kittens don’t talk,” Tex says, drawing her hand back from the slap she’d given Church’s thigh. Church opens his mouth and Wash glances back just in time to see Tex reach between Church’s legs to tug on the tail plug embedded in his ass. “Kittens don’t bitch and moan either.”

Church rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t hesitate before reaching up to drag his nails down Wash’s chest again, rucking the fabric of his t-shirt as he does. It gets pushed up in short order and then Church’s hands are sliding down the front of his jeans. Fuck, why had he worn jeans? Why not sweats? Especially when Church curled his fingers and began to knead.

“Fuck.” Wash groans, his fingers fisting into the bed sheet on either side of Church’s head. With his cock restricted like that, he can feel every press of Church’s hands, the rub of material against sensitive flesh. His hips jerk into the touch and Church-

-stops.

“Mew?” he says, meeting Wash’s gaze unrepentantly when it flies to his face.

“You know,” Wash growls, “bad kittens get shut out of the bedroom at night and have to sleep in the kitten bed.”

“I swear if I have to listen to him whine all night again-” Tex says and she nudges Wash again hard. He looks over at her, shifts his weight to one hand and Church chooses that moment to start kneading again, a little more insistent. 

Tex has her hand down the front of her shorts and Wash can see the way her fingers move through the tight, stretchy material. It doesn’t leave much to the imagination. He starts to move towards her, instinctive reaction to seeing the colour on her cheeks and the sheen of her lips, but Church grabs him, hand tight around his cock, and drags his attention back. He feels like he’s been tricked somehow, drawn into a trap because he sure as hell isn’t the in charge here.

Church leans up to lick at his chin and lips while he continues to fondle Wash’s erection. The movement makes Church’s abs bunch, flex, his tight body so close to him. Wash catches Church’s lips into a deep kiss and he slides a hand into Church’s hair to hold him still. It rubs through Church’s hair, over the band holding the furry black ears. He presses his tongue into Church’s mouth, fucking him with it while Church gives up on stroking him and scrabbles against his shoulders instead, trying to drag him down into something more demanding.

It’s Wash’s turn to pull away, leaving Church to whine beneath him. “Getting hungry, kitty?” he asks, his voice saccharine. He gives the cat ears a condescending stroke.

Church bares his teeth and hisses at him.

“If he bites you, I’m not gonna stop him, Wash,” Tex says.

“He won’t bite,” Wash says, grins at her then back at Church. “Will you?”

Church runs his tongue over his teeth but his look verges on eager, the cant of his head and the hardness that presses against Wash’s backside when he settles back on his knees to unfasten the fly of his jeans. Church’s attention is immediately rapt on him; Wash can see the flick down of his eyes towards his crotch as Wash shimmies out of them. No underwear. Never quite got used to it, too long wearing an armour undersuit. He jumps when he feels hands on his hips, Tex’s slim fingers sliding down his thighs to pull them off completely, holding him when he raises up on his knees to get rid of them. She squeezes his ass, slides a hand between his thighs, over his balls until he gives her the reaction that she wants, and moans.

“That’s what I like to hear, rookie,” she says, the old nickname devoid of any condescension. Her lips are against his backside, heated breath and hard hands and the scrape of teeth and-

“Fuck!” An imprint of teeth on his buttocks, Tex’s chin pressed against the hollow of his back.

“Never said I wouldn’t bite you.”

Church is smirking at him again, and there’s a roll of his hips beneath Wash’s. Tex nudges him forward and Wash shuffles along the length of Church’s body until his cock is nudging at the kitten’s lips.

“Such a good owner, feeding the kitten,” Tex says. Her hand rests against the back of Wash’s neck for a moment, scruffing him, and who’s the kitten here?

There is no preamble. Church opens his mouth, wraps lips and his slick tongue around Wash’s dick, sucks him down hard and deep. All Wash can do is moan, his hips jerking into Church’s mouth, little movements that he tries to stop but can’t quite. He doesn’t just suck is the thing, oh no, Church takes pride in it. His tongue runs the length of Wash’s dick, teases at the slit until he’s blind and deaf to anything but the sight and sound of Church sucking him off.

He comes hard,, spilling in Church’s mouth, and the kitten swallows around him, doesn’t even pause in what he’s doing. Keeps sucking at him until he’s spent and sensitive, his legs shaking from holding himself up above the kitten.

“Christ, Church,” Wash groans as he pulls free, flexes his hands wide then closed to keep some semblance of control because he wants to grab Church right now, drag those panties down, but that’s not the game is it?

The bed shifts as Tex crawls up to kneel by the kitten’s head. She strokes her thumb against Church’s lips to wipe away a smear of come that he hadn’t caught. “Good meal, kitten?”she says, and the note in her voice makes Wash shiver. “Or are you still hungry?”

Wash sees Church mouth the curse voicelessly, before Tex drags a hand into the kitten’s hair and pulls it back to an angle that has to be painful. The crotch of her shorts is damp already and Wash gets the image of the kitten’s pink tongue lapping against the material between her legs. It bunches against his tongue, and Wash watches as the muscles of Tex’s strong legs shift and tense as Church pleasures her.

She looks up at him, a half smile on her lips and hooks her thumbs into the waistband of the shorts then drags them down. Church whines when she pulls away to get them off, where Wash lingers on the slow reveal of flesh, heavy with muscle and sinew and strength. “Think the kitten should get a reward?”

She hurls the shorts across the room. Wash doesn’t look away to see where they fall. “Yeah. If you’re happy with him. He did eat all his food.”

Church stretches out his tongue towards her, eager for her when she’s just out of reach. Out of reach for him anyway. Wash leans in for a kiss and she shifts forward to meet him, legs splayed over Church’s head and he feels the gasp and shiver she makes when he starts to lick her.

“Kitten is very hungry,” he says, amusement curling warm in his voice and his reward is Tex’s exasperated look as she nudges him away.

She’s a sight to behold like that, Church working her with his hot mouth. Her throat bobs and the movement of her chest and breasts in even restrained by the sports bra. Her bare stomach contracts. Sweat beads on her face.

The kitten’s panties are silky beneath his palm as he starts to fondle Church’s cock, rubbing it slowly. He’s hard, only constrained by the thin material, cock pressed up against his stomach. The satin is damp with pre-come and sweat and Wash drags his thumb nail against the tip of his cock, pressing down just enough to be felt. His reward is the way that Church’s toes curl, digging into the mattress.

He pulls the material back and slides his hand down to grip Church’s cock. Church makes an obscene noise, his face pressed between Tex’s thighs and the shudder works right through her body.

Church’s dick is hard and heavy in his palm. He strokes it firmly, squeezes, rests his free hand against the planes of Church’s stomach. The muscles jump beneath his touch. He keeps stroking, flicks his thumb against the tip, an edge of roughness that Church loves, even though his moans are muffled against the heat of Tex’s body.

When he comes it’s quiet, spilling over Wash’s hand as his whole body goes tight and taut, hips jerking up off the bed. He can hear him pant briefly, and he imagines what Tex must feel, the hot slide of breath and tongue against her folds.

She is not so quiet, not muffled or restrained. It’s a feral growl of pleasure and her nails digging into Church’s shoulders hard enough to leave ragged red lines in his skin. 

She goes still and calm for a moment, the eye of her very own hurricane of energy, and then drops back onto the bed, legs splayed on either side of Church’s head, with a low groan of “fuck.”

Church’s face is slick and he circles his lips with his tongue, lapping away her taste, what he can reach anyway. Wash ducks down to kiss him, tasting them both. “Good kitten,” Wash murmurs against his lips and licks a stripe of heat along Church’s jaw.

Church bats him away lazily. It makes him look more kittenish than ever. “Now who’s the cat, Washington. Fuck I am aching.”

“Fucking noisy cats, both of you,” Tex yowls, and the sports bra catches Wash in the face when she hurls it at them. “Lie the fuck down.”

“You heard the boss,” Wash says, smirks at Church. 

“Needy assholes, both of you,” is Church’s response, like he hasn’t been as greedy as either of them. 

“You’re the one with the butt plug and cat ears,” Wash replies as he crawls his way up the bed to Tex’s side. She’s splayed out already, so it’s easy to curl in against her side. 

“Yeah well,” Church says, the falter in his voice indicating his slight embarrassment, “I’m your fucking pet aren’t I? I’m supposed to be needy.”

He flops down on Tex’s other side. Wash sees him wince and shift to find a comfortable position.

“Want the plug out?” Wash asks, because the tail cannot be the most comfortable thing to lie down in.

Tex tilts her head to look between them both. “Nah, leave it in. He loves it.”

Church huffs and presses his face against Tex’s shoulder like he’s so done with them.

“Might get you one though,” she adds, that searing grin again. “Always wanted a pair of adorable kittens.”


End file.
